WereTwins
by Starship Comander K
Summary: The twins are getting another chance their getting their lovers and family back but with their twisted and dark past will they be able to keep the ones they love safe :Slow at first but i gets better: rated T you see later on in the chapters XD


Hikaru's(Akito)POV.

Hikaru woke up for a start the ground was cold and the leaves were wet, he rolled to his back and looked at the sky from the looks of it there would probably be a storm soon, just great he thought to himself, they were starting high school this year or more importantly they were starting high school today, but that wasn't their problem their problem had gotten a lot worse, they were phasing more and more they're blood lust was becoming stronger and stronger they had to get control of themselves if they lost control in school they would have to move again, and for some reason Hikaru didn't want to leave this place he felt like this was his home and this place was connected to "him" somehow.

Hikaru sighed, no point in just lying here Agito (Kaoru) must already be back at the house. He got up and took in his surroundings he knew where he was he was in the middle of the woods at the back of the Hitachin mansion, they had hidden clothes all around the property just for these kind of problems and he didn't waste time finding some.

It only took him a couple seconds to get back to the mansion there speed was greater than any human, he walked into the kitchen he didn't have any shoes on his hair probably still had leaves sticking out of it, but on another note his twin was sitting there perfectly modeling the new Ouran uniform.

Good morning brother, he said looking up from his breakfast, did you sleep well?

No! Hikaru answered a little annoyed, you couldn't wake me up?

I sorry I tried but you sleep like the dead Akito (Hikaru).

Hikaru calmed down a bit with the use of his name and it's not like he could really be mad at his brother.

You better get washed up the limo will pick us up shortly you can eat on the way, Kaoru said playing with his food.

I had my fill last night i should be fine, Hikaru said heading for the bathroom, I don't remember cleaning up last night.

I took care of it they won't find anything, Kaoru's face suddenly got serious, but I would still like you to eat something just as a precaution.

You're the one more likely to cause trouble, Hikaru smirked at his twin, but if it makes you feel better have one of the maids prepare me something.

Kaoru's(Agito) POV.

Twenty minutes later the limo had arrived and shortly after Hikaru had come out of the bath room, Kaoru helped him with his tie then handed him a bento the maids had prepared.

The driver said they would be arriving at Ouran shortly, they had stopped at a red light next to another limo Kaoru could barely see through the tainted glass then something hit his senses he knew the person in that car, he grabbed his twins leg and Hikaru jumped at the sudden pressure Kaoru wanted to say something but stayed quiet as he watched the limo drive off something was different about the boy in that car the scent that over flowed his senses he knew all too well, but it was imposible he was suppose too be dead for another 400 hundred years both of their lover were suppose too be dead for another 400 hundred years, then the sudden call of his name snapped him back to reality.

Kaoru you're going to break me leg! Hikaru did all he could trying to escape his brother's death grip.

Sorry, Kaoru said releasing his hold.

What was that about? Hikaru asked rubbing the spot that would surely bruise later on.

I'm not sure but I think I saw Hibari(Kyoya). Hikaru looked at his brother.

Kaoru? Hibari's suppose too be dead for another….

400 hundred years, Kaoru finished, I know but ….. something is different I know you can feel it too Hika.

Hikaru sighed at the mention of his nickname, as much as he wanted to believe that Hibari or any of his family was alive he knew better than to get his hopes up, but still just that little hint of hope triggered memories of his lover.

Tsuna(Tamike), Hikaru whispered under his breath his twin looked at him sadly.

I sorry I should have known better, Kaoru grabbed his hand.

It's fine, Hikaru looked at his brother, let's just …. Not get our hopes up so soon … ok?

Ok, Kaoru smiled at his brother.

Master Hikaru, Master Kaoru we have arrived at Ouran, the driver announced.

:NOTE:

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME BUT ONE CAN ONLY DREAM XD

Next chapter will be up soon and I will update my soulxkid fanfic but my job has me working 13 hours every day I get home around 12 at night so please be patience.

If you remember the new names I gave the Host Club – Akito(Hikaru)-Agito(Kaoru)-Hibari(Kyoya)-Tsuna(Tamike)- their from Air Gears and Hitman Reborn I'm Sorry but I don't know how to make up Japaneise ( I know I spelt it wrong but it's 4 in the morning and I haven't slept yet) names.

Rate/Comment/Review Thank Guys 3

Inspired by the writer that created the (Were-Twins) I'm sorry again but I'll have to look up your name later.


End file.
